Weight training to build up body muscles is popular among many athletes. Weight training exercises specific to a particular sport, however, are less common. In golf, weighted golf clubs have been used but the additional weight on the end of the golf club shaft adversely affects the balance of the golfer. The weight tends to pull the golfer toward the weight. Representative of other weighted exercise devices for improving the golf swing is the device disclosed in the Pollard U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,673 which shows a pair of training sticks with each stick being held at one end by a different hand. The other end of the stick has a weighted ball connected by a flexible cable.
What is needed is a weighted exercise device that will allow the user to practice the specific swing of a given sport such as golf, tennis or baseball but not affect the balance of the user while performing the exercise. The weights used should be sufficient to strengthen the specific muscles required for the specific sport in question.